


• Black and White •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit of dom, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Schmoop, mild anxiety, that suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Post TIFF, Armie finally gets some one on one time to show his admiration for that gorgeous suit...and his Beautiful Boy.





	• Black and White •

The door closes softly behind him and he smiles as Tim looks up from unlacing his boot.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't take it off yet."

He strides over quickly, ready to physically stop him if he keeps unlacing.

Timmy grins up at him with glassy eyes as Armie reaches down to take his hands and pull him up.

"I haven't had a chance to ogle you properly yet tonight...let me have a minute."

Tim rolls his eyes, but his smile betrays how pleased he is by the request. "I was just taking my boots off."

"No, no...that's part of it. Those boots are sexy as hell." Armie lifts both of Tim's hands up from his sides and holds them there while he looks him up and down from coiffed hair to Louboutins and back again slowly.

Tim starts to squirm a little under Armie's gaze.

"Fucking. Stunning."

"Haider —"

"No, not Haider, Timothée. _You_. You are stunning. Haider is a genius and I'm grateful for his talents, but this is all you baby boy."

Tim blushes and smiles, dropping his eyes the floor.

Armie runs his hands up the underside of Tim's arms and down to his waist, caressing the different textures of the fabric lightly before cupping his narrow hips with gentle palms.

"My god....turn around."

Tim does as he's told, shaking his head with a soft smile and moving his hands to cover Armie's as he turns slowly.

"Feels nice, doesn't it? I love the details."

"Mm...yeah." Armie agrees, stepping closer and brushing his open lips against the neatly trimmed hair at Tim's neckline. "This _hair_..."

Tim tilts his head to the side and sighs softly. "Yeah?"

Armie just hums and nuzzles him more. "I've missed you."

"You just saw me two days ago." 

"Wasn't enough."

"It's never enough."

"True..." Armie's hands have escaped and wandered around to Tim's belly, fingers tugging his shirt free and sliding under it in search of naked skin. "You're so warm."

Tim leans his head back on Armie's shoulder. "Probably all the alcohol..and...and dancing." His words trail off as Armie's fingers trace over his belly and up to his chest.

"Not too drunk for this, are you?"

"Never." he exhales quietly.

"Good because I've been fantasizing about it all day..."

" _Armie_." Tim draws out his name in a whisper, shuddering a little as Armie circles one nipple slowly with the pad of his finger.

"You own the world right now, baby. How does it feel?" he whispers against his ear.

Tim swallows quickly and pants a little. "Good. Feels so good."

Armie smiles knowing that he's not talking about the red carpet and starts kissing his neck as Tim's hands reach back to grip his hips.

"There's more."

Armie pauses his kisses, "More?"

"More that you haven't seen. Something special just for you."

"Mm...I like things just for me. I've never been good at sharing, and I've had to do it all night."

Tim takes one of Armie's hands and slides it down to the front of his trousers. "Undress me."

"Are we in a hurry?"

Tim shakes his head and presses his palm against him, "Just impatient for more."

Armie laughs softly and massages him through the lush fabric, "As you wish, Mr Chalamet. Tonight it's all about you." He feels Tim stiffen a little at the tease.

"Don't...don't do that. This has been so surreal. I need something real right now, Armie, okay? Please?"

"Baby, you know I didn't mean it that way. This is us. I'm here, and I want to spoil you. It doesn't get more real than that."

Tim relaxes against him again, his hand guiding Armie's touch as he pushes against his palm languidly. " _This_ is all I want. You...me. I don't need the rest."

"You can have both. You _deserve_ both. But right now, you're mine. No more cameras. No more interviews..." he starts unfastening Tim's trousers, "...just this." he says quietly as he kisses down his neck and reaches in. "What—?" 

Tim giggles a little and nudges against his hand. "For you."

"Ah _fuck_ , Tim. You didn't. Are you wearing lace?"

Tim nods, still laughing quietly. "Don't stop now. Don't you want to see?"

Armie moans a little and bites down on his neck. "You're trying to kill me. Are these the ones you said you were ordering last month?"

Tim nods again.

"I haven't stopped thinking about them...I can't - have you been wearing them all night?" he asks incredulously.

"Yeah. They're pretty comfortable actually...but they're feeling a little tight right now." Tim answers with a subtle shift of his hips.

"Point taken." Armie grins and draws his hand out to remove Tim's jacket.

"Finally." Tim grins over his shoulder as he shrugs out of it.

"Always so impatient." 

"I thought tonight was 'all about me'?" 

"I lied. This is all for me. I'm a selfish bastard." he teases, tossing the jacket aside and grabbing Tim's tiny waist from behind. "It's almost a shame this was hidden all night. The way this shirt fits you is absolutely sinful." he murmurs, sliding his hands over the silky texture.

Tim takes a deep breath and moves Armie's hands up over his ribs with a low hum of pleasure.

"God, you're gorgeous..."

"Stop."

"I'm not going to stop until you believe me."

Tim groans a little, leaning back against him again and closing his eyes. "I believe _you think I am_ , but that doesn't make it true."

"Does so." Armie digs his fingers into his ribs a little making Tim squeak and curl up.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Say it."

"You think I'm gorgeous."

Armie digs his fingers in deeper. "You know that's not what I meant, you little shit."

Tim grabs his hands and squawks, trying to pull them away.

Armie relents and pulls him back tighter against his body, grinding his hard cock against Tim's ass as he mouths beside his ear. " _Say it_." 

Tim reaches back over his head with a soft little moan and tangles his fingers into Armie's hair, holding his mouth against his neck. "You make me feel gorgeous...desirable."

"You _are_ , Tim. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. You're everything I never knew I needed." he says softly.

Tim turns his head to kiss him. "I love you."

Armie returns the kiss, taking his time to savor the lingering taste of gin on Tim's tongue as he begins walking them slowly toward the bed. "I love you too...so, so very much."

They stop when Tim's knees bump the edge of the mattress. "What are you doing?" he asks Armie's reflection in the mirror above the bed.

"I want to see my present." he grins.

Tim reaches down to finish with the zipper of his pants, but Armie stops him.

"No. Let me unwrap it. Hands on the bed."

Tim smiles and leans over, planting his hands on the duvet and arching his back invitingly.

"Minx." Armie growls and gets a butt wiggle in response. "Mind if we leave this on?" he asks, running his hands up Tim's sides and slowly pushing the T-shirt up.

"Whatever you want."

"Mm...so we're playing nice now?"

"Not for much longer if you don't _do_ something."

Armie smacks his ass for that one, but Tim just laughs and sways his hips from side to side. "Come _on_. I want you to see...."

Armie chuckles and drags his hands back down, his fingers catching the waistband of Tim's trousers on the way. His breath hitches a little at the first glimpse of white lace. " _Fuck me_."

"You like it?" Tim twists a little to look over his shoulder as Armie tugs gently to reveal more.

"Like it? My god, Tim..." He holds his breath as he uncovers the entirety of his 'gift' - snowy white lace boxer briefs. They cling to his ass like a second skin, hugging every curve and crevice.

"Tell me you have more of these?"

"Greedy?"

"Practical. I'm about to ruin these."

Tim starts to twist around to protest, but Armie shuts him up with a firm hand on the middle of his back. He presses him down. "Be good."

Tim buries his face in the duvet and runs his hands over the fabric as he senses the shift of Armie dropping to his knees behind him.

"Tim..."

Timmy whimpers as Armie's breath ghosts through the lace and warms his skin.

Armie opens his lips and teases with little nibbles over the center seam, his hands spread over each cheek, pulling them apart so that he can bury his face deeper.

"Armie -- jesus..."

Armie hooks his fingers into the elastic and pulls the lace down just enough to get to him, knowing that Tim's cock will be trapped and bound by the pressure of the stretchy fabric. He licks up and down his crack with excruciating slowness, teasing and slowing his pace even more when Tim whines and tries to wiggle to get him where he wants him.

"Fuck." Tim growls against the linens.

Armie laughs softly and moves lower, finally giving him what he wants.

Tim's reaction to the first touch of his tongue is electric. He arches his back with a mewl and shifts his hips wantonly.

"I told you I was going to ruin them." Armie murmurs against him before stiffening his tongue and pressing forward.

"Fuck me... _yes_..."

Armie moans, fighting the smile that threatens to interrupt his explorations as he encounters very little resistance to this intimate intrusion. Tim opens for him readily, his muscles softening and quivering around the pointed tip of his tongue, the slightest trace of lube coating his lips. He strokes his hip in silent praise for getting himself ready before the evening began and wonders if he's been half hard in his tight lace all night.

Tim makes tiny circles with his hips, pressing back as he tries to shove a hand between himself and the mattress.

Armie grunts a clear, commanding order to stop and Tim freezes, muttering curses under his breath. He pulls back just enough to speak and briefly replaces his tongue with a finger. "Nuh-uh. You're gonna come for me just like this." He pushes in just a little deeper and stops until Tim nods and relaxes, turning his face to the side and panting out a soft, "Yes, sir."

Armie starts to finger him slowly, knowing it's not enough. "You've missed this haven't you, baby boy? Been away too long...forgotten what it's like to let me take care of you."

Tim furrows his brow and whispers an almost inaudible 'yes'.

Armie rewards him with a light stroke over his sweet spot. No need to search. By this point he knows Tim's body as well as his own.

Tim's mouth falls open, his lips wet and tongue practically lolling out as he gasps for more.

"Yeah...that's it. I've got you."

Tim mewls softly and scratches at the covers.

"Such a good boy...already open for me. Had this all planned out, didn't you?"

The cheek that Armie can see flushes bright pink as Tim nods silently, his mouth still hanging open.

"Been thinking about my cock all night?" He drawls out softly, brushing over Tim's prostate again with a slow, deliberate stroke.

"I'm...always...thinking about your cock." Timmy pants, the corner of his mouth curling up in a little grin.

Armie smiles as he slides his finger back out, tickled that no matter how much he may submit to his dominance in these little scenarios, Tim's sass always remains. He leans forward again and nips his cheek before dragging his mouth back to swirl his tongue in a deep kiss, his lips sucking, teeth scraping ever so gently.

Tim moans and starts humping the mattress languidly in time with each lick, his knuckles whitening in the covers.

Armie can tell he's already approaching the edge and eases back as soon as he starts to clench around him even the tiniest bit.

" _Armieee_..."

He slips his finger back in and kisses around the puffy ring sucking at him so hungrily. "You're wound so tight tonight, baby. Can't wait?"

Timmy makes a needy noise and pushes back against him.

"Don't want me to edge you all night?" Armie teases, pulling almost all the way out and watching raptly as Tim's body pulses around the tip of his finger.

"I want your cock." Tim grumbles.

"So fussy..." Armie clucks his tongue and adds another finger, pushing back in more roughly than before. "Then I guess I better stop playing with you....I need those panties ruined, baby. They're coming home with me." He coos as he pumps his finger in and out in a steady rhythm.

Tim starts tensing and grinding his hips, his forehead smashed into the mattress and shoulder blades jutting up as his building cries fill the air around them.

Armie leans back in and tongues around his fingers as he curls them just so inside of Tim. "You know I always keep my promises." he whispers pointedly right against the sensitive skin his fingers are stretching. 

Tim's hips start twitching in desperate little thrusts, his mouth now full of soft linen as he bites down on the covers. A sheen of sweat has started collecting in the groove along his spine and Armie can feel the ripples of his silky muscles start to flutter around his fingers as he climbs towards his release. "Please?" he cries breathlessly.

He makes him wait a few seconds. "Yes."

Tim shoves himself back with a violent thrust and slams his hips forward into the mattress as his climax overtakes him.

Armie sees stars from the force of the blow to his nose, but he doesn't stop. The feel of Tim clenching and pulsing against his tongue and around his fingers is nearly enough to drag him over the edge with him and he moans loud and deep in time with Tim's cries. As the spasms die down, he gentles his fingers and laps at him with little kitten licks until Tim collapses in quivers of ecstasy.

"Armie..." he sounds broken, his voice raspy and dry from the intensity of cries.

Armie pulls out gently and rises to his feet behind him. He's silently praying that he won't come the moment he touches himself as he hastily undoes his flies and shoves his pants down just enough to free himself. He wants to make this last...slow and gentle.

Timmy drags his knees up from where he collapsed off the edge of the bed to the carpet and presents himself, still shaking from his release. He watches Armie over his shoulder with droopy eyes and flushed cheeks.  "Don't be gentle."

"But Tim-" Armie starts to protest knowing that Tim will be sensitive now.

"Don't."

Armie bites into his bottom lip and grips the base of his cock. It's so hard for him to hold back when Tim gets like this, and if it were any other situation he might not, but knowing Tim has a day full of panels and interviews still ahead for him tomorrow helps to temper his baser desires.

"Okay, baby...okay." He steps forward and grips himself harder, circling his head around the puffy ring of Tim's hole gently before pulling himself up and smacking it with the full weight of his cock several times, hoping that will be rough enough to soothe Tim's need for anything more intense.

Tim grits his teeth and glares at him over his shoulder, " _Fuck me, goddamit_."

Armie mutters a string of curses as the desire to give in and ruin him flares white hot in the fierceness of Tim's desperation. He practically snarls as he yanks Tim's hips back roughly and shoves himself in to the hilt.

"Yes! Fuck-- _yes_!" Tim sobs, clawing the covers towards himself as Armie folds over his back and forces his hips to still.

He can feel Tim spasming around him, burning hot and painfully tight as his body tries to adjust to the sudden assault. Even with the lavish attention from his tongue and Tim's earlier preparations, it's almost too dry. He softens his grip on Tim's hip bones and silently curses himself for the bruises he knows will be there in the morning. Tim is vibrating beneath him, pitiful little hiccups punctuating his uneven breaths.

"Don't stop..." he whispers weakly.

Armie reins himself in and kisses his back where the skin is exposed beneath his rucked up T-shirt. "You don't have to prove anything, Tim." he says shakily, trying to give them both a moment to adjust

"Please, Armie. I need it." he pleads wretchedly, his voice breaking in a sob.

He sounds so pitiful it makes Armie choke up. It suddenly hits him that this has all been too much for his baby boy. Despite his smiles and seemingly endless energy, the frenetic pace of a red carpet event of this magnitude without having him at his side has obviously taken its toll. Before, with CMBYN, he was always there...every promo stop, every red carpet, every film festival. Now he's flying solo in the chaos on the heels of his breakout and it's overwhelming him. He damns himself that he should have seen it coming. All the late night face timing over the last few weeks, the nervous texts asking questions about things he already knew the answer to but somehow still needed Armie's guidance on. "I'm so sorry, baby...I didn't see it."

Timmy whimpers and reaches back to claw at his hip.

Armie pushes himself up and puts a hand over Tim's. "I've got you. Shhh..." He takes a handful of the back of his T-shirt and pulls him up a little as he eases out a before jabbing back in, not nearly as hard as he knows Tim would like, but enough to make him feel it.

"More."

Armie shivers with the desire to go hard and deep, still fighting to do the right thing and not make Tim pay tomorrow for their carelessness tonight. He picks up the pace just a little and fists his shirt tighter, yanking him back.

" _Harder_!" Timmy snaps, shoving himself back, surprising Armie with his sudden surge of strength.

The dam finally breaks and Armie roars as he let's go and pounds into him with all the pent up need from months apart and too little time stolen these last few days to make up for it.

He can feel the tension in Tim's body ebbing away even as his builds with every rough thrust deeper into him. He barely has the presence of mind to pull out at the last second as his orgasm rocks him with a wave of pleasure so acute it borders on painful. He grips his cock almost cruelly and jerks himself through wracking spasms that cover Tim's abused ass in floods of thick cum. "Oh god...Tim... _Tim_..." He melts over him, fingers uncurling from his ruined shirt and thighs quaking with aftershocks.

Tim sighs contentedly as Armie's weight settles over him. "Thank you..."

Armie chuckles softly, raining kisses over the damp nape of his neck. "You might not be thanking me tomorrow when you have to sit through all those questions."

Timmy shifts a little as Armie slips out of him. "It'll be a nice distraction."

Armie slides off of him and lays on his stomach next to him so that they're face to face. "Tim...why didn't you tell me that you were getting spun out over all this?" he asks quietly, brushing sweaty hair back off his forehead.

Tim rolls his eyes a little and rubs his face against the covers before meeting Armie's penetratiing gaze again. "Right. Like you didn't have enough on your plate already with the play and your own promo coming up."

" _Hey_." He grips his jaw and neck firmly, making him stop his fidgeting. "You know I would've dropped everything to help you."

Tim closes his eyes and sighs, "That's exactly my point."

Armie huffs and moves closer, kissing him softly.

Tim blinks slowly and kisses him back. "You're helping now....can you stay?"

"Of course." he answers without hesitation, knowing there will be hell to pay but not giving a single fuck about it in this moment. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He stands up and stretches with Tim's eyes following every movement.

Armie starts stripping his clothes off on the way to bathroom and Tim turns his head to keep him in view. "You looked really nice tonight, too."

Armie makes a rude, dismissive sound as he turns on the hot tap. "Fuck _that_ noise. I looked like shit and I know it. Teething and flight delays aren't exactly conducive to polished and alert." he laughs. " But I don't really care. I'm just glad to be here." he looks over his shoulder.  "I would've hated to miss this."

Tim smiles at him tiredly.

He comes back with several warm face cloths and a lot less clothes. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"You know, I'm capable of doing that myself."

Armie gives him a look. "Don't begrudge me this. I came here to spoil you...lavish you with affection, and instead I —"

"Gave me exactly what I needed. Just like you always do." Tim interrupts.

Armie shakes his head a little and drops his eyes as he starts wiping down his back. "You're always surprising me. I think I've got you figured out, and then you throw me a curve ball."

Tim reaches out and lays a warm hand on Armie's thigh. "Armie, you know me better than anyone. You always have. Sometimes I think you know me even better than I know myself." he says softly.

"But I didn't know you were spinning out." he says flatly.

"How could you? Especially when I didn't want you to..."

Armie pauses in his task and looks Tim dead in the eyes. "Don't _ever_ hide from me, Tim. I want it all. I'm not just here for the good stuff."

Tim just looks at him and gives the tiniest nod.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Armie nods and goes quiet for a moment as he delicately cleans up his mess, taking extra care around Tim's reddened, sensitive skin. "Are you going to be okay for tomorrow?"

Tim grins, "Tomorrow is today."

Armie squints at the bedside clock. "You're right. It is. Shit."

"Hey...it's okay. I'm okay. Better than okay now, actually." he says with a genuine smile.

Armie shakes his head and laughs quietly, "If you say so...but you really should get some rest." He stands up and finishes unlacing Tim's other boot from underneath and then pulls them both off before setting them aside carefully with a low whistle. "Those really are _ridiculously_ sexy."

Tim smirks knowingly, "Fuck-me boots."

Armie snorts, "Can't argue with that." He drags Tim's pants off and then pats his thigh for him to roll over so he can pull the panties off.

Tim helps a little, pulling the fabric gingerly away from himself with a low hiss. "You're not really going to take those, are you?"

Armie looks at him flatly. "Damn straight, I am. Did you think I was kidding?"

"Well, yeah...kinda."

Armie grins. "Gonna need something to hold me over until you can get away again...." He tosses them over onto his own little pile of clothes.

Tim laughs and throws an arm over his eyes as Armie starts cleaning up his front. "Yeah...who knows when _that_ will be."

Armie shrugs, "We'll manage." He stops when Tim flinches at the touch of terrycloth. "Oh, baby...you're chafed." He says softly, leaning over to have a look.

 Tim raises up on his elbows and looks down. "Yeah? I thought it felt a little...um...intense."

Armie flicks his eyes up to him and tosses the cloth to the side. "I think this is going to require special attention." He leans down and licks him with a light, slow drag, marveling at how velvety Tim's soft cock feels against his tongue.

Tim spreads his thighs with a quiet intake of breath.  "I'm not sure that's going to end with me resting..."

Armie looks back up at him and smiles mischievously, licking the corner of his mouth. "Want me to stop."

"Fuck _no_." He spreads his legs wider and Armie settles onto his belly, resuming his licks as gently as possible until he's sure Tim can handle it. "God, I've missed this...your smell...your taste."

Timmy reaches down and rakes his fingers through Armie's hair. "I've missed you...all of you."

Armie hums quietly, his eyes closing as he takes Tim's already thickening prick into his mouth before he can't fit it all in.

Tim gasps as he watches, his eyes going glassy before he lays back and reaches down with his other hand to hold Armie's head with both as he starts sucking gently. After only a few seconds he starts flinching away. "Ah-haaa...okay, yeah, too much. Too much." 

Armie pulls off immediately and gives him one last little kiss. "Well, at least you're clean now."

Tim drops both arms over his eyes and laughs. "Damn...next time the panties come off first." He shoots Armie a dirty look. " ' _Kay_?"

Armie has the decency to look properly chastened. "Lesson learned." He nods in agreement, then pops up to nudge Tim off the duvet so he can strip it off. 

While Tim vacates the bed to go pee, Armie turns down the sheets and nestles himself in, leaving one side turned down for Tim.

Tim shuffles back in yawning and flicks off the lights just as Armie turns on the bedside lamp and cracks open a fresh bottle of water. He pats the space next to him and holds the bottle out. "Here, drink a little of this to dilute all that gin."

Tim takes it with a little grin and obediently downs half the bottle before crawling in bed next to him and curling up on his side in an unspoken request to be the 'little spoon'.

Armie follows suit after capping the water and setting it aside. He pulls him close and squishes him so hard against his chest that Tim grunts protest.

"I can't breathe."

"Shut up. I'll breathe for you."

Tim laughs and then goes quiet. Armie thinks he's already drifted off.

"Armie?" It's spoken so quietly, barely louder than the whisper of the air conditioning.

"Mm?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

Armie folds his knees closer into the bend of Timmy's and kisses the nape of his neck softly.

" _Always_."


End file.
